Tug Bug
Characters * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma (mentioned by Athena’s first line). * Skye * Ryder * Grumble * Athena * Baxter * Ryder About ''' When Grumble first got spoted In the woods, they Got him in the lookout. When they left, he started to ruin some stuff and when they got back, they saw him tugging him on a rope trying to get it off the table. Then they started to call him, “Tug Bug” because of that, that was his nickname for his pup-life. '''Episode Athena: Come On, Come On! Let’s go travel for once, Zuma always get tired from traveling so we always have to leave, so come! Marshall: *howls* Let’s Get her, Boys! Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, And Baxter: Ahhhhhh! *bangs into Athena* Marshall: I think we just “crushed her up!” All Pups: hahahaha! Ryder: well, Pups, let’s still hike up the mountain! *Bush raddling* Rubble: hey, I hear something in That bush over there! Marshall: Me too! Chase: Me three! Rocky: *yawns* And I don’t wanna forget, “Me four!” *mystery music for 2 seconds* *Grumble pops out of the bush* Marshall: hey look, there’s a little pug! Rocky: wow, I wonder where he belongs? *Grumble eyes got wide open really fast* Grumble: Brother? Rubble: wait, Grumble, is that you? Grumble: yep, it’s me! Chase: wait, Rubble, you have a younger brother? Rubble: yep, this is my younger 2 almost 3 year old, brother! All: cool! Ryder: Come On, You Can come with us to the lookout! Grumble: yay! This rocks!!! *at the lookout from 3 hours away* Ryder: Ok Grumble, this is the lookout. Be careful, Don’t mess things up! Ok? Grumble: Ok! All: bye Grumble!! Grumble: Ok, bye! Grumble: hmmmmmmm, he said ”don’t mess things up” but he didn’t say... *knocks over something* Grumble: knocking stuff over! Whoohoo! This is fun! Grumble: grrrrr, got ya! *5 hours until they came back...* *Ryder getting out of elevator and pups Looking at Ryder and him looking at the pups at the same time talking* Ryder: hey pups, was that trip fun? All pups: yayayyay! *until they just saw the mess ”Right” after they talked...* *bum bum buuuum (music)* Ryder: Grumble? Grumble: Whoops, sorry about that, heheh!... Marshall: well, looks like you’re a “Tug Bug” All: hahahaha! Rocky: Come On Tug Bug! *then rubs Grumble on the head and looks at him at the same time* Grumble: well, I think I am a Tug Bug, hahahahah!! *All pups: playing valley ball* Grumble: hey pups! *at first they didn’t listen* Grumble: H-hey Pups!?! *all pups with a strange mad face, only rubble with a strange sad face because him and Grumble are brothers* Rocky: hey, what are you doing here? I thought that Ryder said stay at the lookout today?!? Grumble: bu-but? Rocky: JUST GO! Grumble: *sad face with mouth open for a second* Ok, bye... �� *about to cry* Rubble: come on Rocky, he’s my brother and is new! Rocky: Ok, I’ll say sorry later, sorry about That... Rubble: it’s fine, say sorry later! Rocky: Ok. ''Bug Tug Song: The Happy Happy Tug (Song) '' *sad At first* Grumble: I was just joining the game, but it just got away. I just need friends, not triends, to help. I just meet them today, but it just got TOO away, today. *rocky peaking in the corner looking sad for Grumble because he hears him singing the song and he’s sad* I just need help! *rocky walks in* Rocky: I’m sorry, it’s ok, I forgot that you were here, today! I am one of your Best buds, remember I rubbed your head, today. *starts being happy* Rocky: You Are the Happy Happy Tug, you know! Grumble: yes I am the Happy Happy Tug, today!.......ay!.......today! Marshall: You Are Just Like us Rubble: You Are my bro Chase: You Are Cool And fast Skye: You Are super cute! Baxter: You Are amazing! Athena: you are singable! Like now! Rocky: and don’t forget, be yourself!......... All Pups: it’s the Happy Happy Tug, today! All pups *not grumble*: and we don’t forget you’re Grumble, also Tug Bug. We will never For get about you. You are the Happy Happy Tug, Grumble: to-dayyyyyyyyy!..............................! ''(Song ends here!) '' Rocky: I’m sorry Grumble about earlier today, I-I didn’t mean to do it, it was a dare and he were acting for the day. I’m super sorry about that, if I do that again to you, that means I don’t mean it and it’s a dare or I’m acting. I’m super sorry! Grumble: it’s ok, I agree with you to say that it’s a dare and you’re acting and you don’t mean Tom hurt my feeling. *grumble and rocky hugs* Marshall: See, you are a Tug Bug, you hu people! All: hahahahaha! Grumble: hehehehehehe! (Thanks for reading, hope that you like!) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Sad Story Category:Action Category:Action Packed Category:Episode Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Category:Song Category:Fanon Songs Category:Song in movie Category:Song Articles Category:Sad Songs Category:Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Movie Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Crossover movies Category:Movie Category:Shows